


operation: bro parenting

by allhalethekings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas AU, Drunk!Derek, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Getting Together, M/M, Puppies, drunk!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8915365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allhalethekings/pseuds/allhalethekings
Summary: “Dude, admit it,” Stiles slurs. “We’d be great parents!” Derek nods empathetically. “We would be!”Stiles looks at him with wide eyes. “We should totally adopt a baby!”“We should adopt a baby!”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pomonarose (MeleexRose)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeleexRose/gifts).



> This is for [pomonarose](http://pomonarose.tumblr.com) for Sterek Secret Santa 2016! Hope you like it!
> 
> Currently unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own.

**2:15 AM**

_“Dude, admit it,” Stiles slurs. “We’d be great parents!”_

_Derek nods empathetically. “We would be!”_

_Stiles looks at him with wide eyes. “We should totally adopt a baby!”_

_“We should adopt a baby!”_

-

**Earlier that night, 9:35 PM**

“Still bummed out about the breakup?” Derek asks, coming up behind Stiles. It’s a chilly night so Derek’s glad he decided to wear the dark purple cable knit sweater Laura got him as an early Christmas present.

Stiles gives an indifferent shrug. “Meh.”

“Liar.”

“Pathetic, isn’t it?” Stiles murmurs, sipping his drink. “Goddamn, Allison makes a mean drink.”

Derek huffs, taking a sip of his own coke-infused vodka. He makes a face at the burn in his throat. “She does, and it’s not pathetic.”

Stiles frowns. “What? Of course it’s not. Allison is the best bartender ever. She knows what my heart wants _and_ needs. She’s gifted, not pathetic.”

“I meant about your breakup, dumbass.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, it’s not pathetic.”

Stiles snorts, staring out at the city as he leans on the balcony railing. “You don’t have to treat me with kid gloves, man. Admit it. I’m twenty-eight, stuck in a job that I hate, trying to find the person of my dreams so I can finally settle down, but instead--,” he cuts off, shaking his head. “I’m wasting my time. What am I doing wrong, Derek? I don’t get it.”

Derek looks away, leaning on the railing beside Stiles. Despite the warmth from the sweater, tiny little goosebumps erupt on his skin from the way Stiles leans into him for a moment too brief for Derek’s liking before pulling away.

“You’re not doing anything wrong,” Derek finally manages to say, but this only makes Stiles roll his eyes. “No, hey, listen, you’re not! You’re a great guy. Think I’d hang out with you if you weren’t?”

“I always thought it was because of my sparkling wit.”

Derek snorts. “I think you meant to say _despite_ your sparkling wit.”

Stiles smacks his stomach, making him smile. “Fucker.”

“Stiles, you’re a great guy and one day, you’re going to find someone who not only appreciates that but loves it. And your age is a number. I mean, look at me. I’m almost thirty-three.”

Stiles checks his watch. “Three more hours, buddy.”

“I think the most important part is to keep trying. You might strike out, but at least you’ll have tried.”

“Easy to say when you look like that,” Stiles points out, waving his hand at Derek’s general everything and it infuriates him. If there’s anything Derek hates more than cocky, drunk Stiles, it’s self-deprecating, drunk Stiles. Self-deprecating Stiles never sees what Derek sees; he sees the failed relationships, the minute insecurities, the inability to settle down.

Derek sees the Stiles that’s always trying and hoping for something more, the confidence he gives other people when they’re doubting themselves, and the ability to keep going. Derek sees the strong, loyal, honest version of Stiles and it really gets to him when Stiles turns a blind eye to all of that.

“So why am I single?” Derek asks instead. Truth be told, there’s only one reason Derek’s still single and he’s staring at it.

Stiles squints at him. “Why _are_ you single? You can go to any bar and I bet you can get any guy to bend over backwards with just one word.”

“We already made that bet and you already won,” Derek points out.

“Exactly! So why are you single?”

Derek opens his mouth to say it, to finally admit to Stiles something that he’s been wanting to say for close to two years now, but chickens out at the last second. “I don’t know.”

“Another Christmas, another lonely year.” Stiles sighs, gulping the last of his drink. “I’m gonna go inside and get another drink. Want a refill?”

Derek shakes his head. “I’m good with this, thanks.”

-

**2:20 AM**

_“Wait, wait, wait,” Derek shushes him, making Stiles pout. “We can’t do this.”_

_“But Derek--”_

_“We have to name the baby! We can’t just call it ‘the baby’!”_

_Stiles looks at him with awe. “Dude, you are so right! What about Luke?”_

_Derek wrinkles his nose at him. He opens his mouth, but closes it with a pop. “What if the baby is a girl? I like girls better. Means I can have a gun and pretend to clean it when she brings a boy over. Or a girl. Whoever she wants.”_

_“Leia!”_

_“We can’t call the baby Leia!”_

_“Why not?”_

_“Because! No wait, because, that’s gonna - hic - our dog’s name!”_

_“We have a dog?” Stiles gasps, nearly knocking over the red cup. He leans over, smacking both his hands on Derek’s face, and holding it tightly. “Der, you can’t lie, kay? We have a dog?”_

_Derek almost stumbles back at Stiles’s weight but manages to right himself. “Of course we have a dog, idiot. What family with kids doesn’t have a dog?”_

_Up close, Stiles’s eyes are very shiny and brown. They may also be sparkling._

_“Der, we’d be a family! That’s all I’ve ever wanted!”_

_Derek hiccups again, blinking his eyes. He feels himself leaning over onto Stiles but Stiles steadies him. This is nice, he thinks. It should always be like this. Derek falling over and Stiles catching him._

_“I’d always catch you, idiot.”_

_“Huh?”_

_“You just said--no wait, back to Leia the puppy. No wait, before that. If Leia’s the puppy, what do we name our baby daughter?”_

_Derek thinks for a second. “Can we name her Natalia?”_

_Stiles gives him a hopeful look. “Natalia Claudia Stilinski-Hale?”_

_Derek beams. “ Yes!”_

-

**11:24 PM**

“Excited for the big 3-3?” Stiles asks, humming pleasantly.

Derek shrugs, looking at him through his periphery. “Age is but a number.”

Stiles laughs. “C’mon, seriously.”

“What’s not to enjoy? I’m gonna be 33, I’ll be a real adult--”

“I thought that happened at the big 3-0?”

Derek snorts. “Apparently we didn’t get that memo.”

Stiles laughs. “Damn straight.”

“I’m--I’m just so happy, y’know? Like despite all the shitty stuff that we’ve all been through. I’m so glad I get to look around that room--” Derek says, pointing at the living room behind them. “--and see all the people that I love and care about and know that I get to have them all for another year. That I got to have all of them for 33 years and I can have them for another one.”

Stiles gives him a considering look, before slowly breaking out into a smile. “Dude, you’re _so_ drunk. You’re getting all cheesy and shit.”

Derek shoves him half-heartedly, making him giggle. “Nuh uh!”

“Yuh huh!”

“Nuh uh!”

“Yuh huh!”

 

**2:30 AM**

_“We should go adopt Luke or Natalia right now!” Stiles says after a few minutes of quiet, making Derek lose his train of thought._

_“Hm? Whazzat now?” Derek squints at him. “Who’s Luke? Is that your new boyfriend?”_

_Stiles gives an exaggerated gasp. “How dare you, sir? I would never cheat on you!”_

_Derek gives him a dopey smile. “Good.” He pats Stiles on the cheek. “I’d never cheat on you either. I love you so much,” he emphasizes it by throwing his arms out, almost knocking Stiles down._

_“Aw, bro! We’d be the best parents ever!”_

_“Obviously!” Derek grins, before something occurs to him. “We can call this Operation: Bro Parenting!”_

_Stiles gasps. “Ohmygawwwwwd, yes!” He stumbles upright and punches the air. “Operation: Bro Parenting is a go!”_

-

**11:54 PM**

“Dude, dude, dude,” Stiles grins at him. “You’re going to be 33 in like _five_ minutes. Oh man!”

Derek nods. “I’m going to be so wise and old and you better listen to me. With age comes wisdom and I’ve seen the future, Stiles! I’ve seen, um, wait, you’re 28.” He starts counting on his fingers, blinking when his fingers don’t stop fusing into bigger fingers. He shakes his hands and smiles when everything’s normal again. “Yeah, I’ve seen like five years of the future, Stiles!”

Stiles’s mouth drops open and all he can think of is how pretty Stiles’s lips are and how much he just wants to touch them and kiss them and--

“Do we still have stuffed pizza crusts, Derek? There’s still Uber right? I don’t know how I’d survive without Uber, Derek!”

“There’s still Uber.”

“And stuffed pizza crusts?” Stiles asks hopefully.

“ _Duh_ , and even if there weren’t, I’d make them for you. Those are supposed to be better for you anyways.”

Stiles gives him a shy smile. “You would?”

“Duh.”

“Hey, Derek?”

“Yeah?”

“Happy birthday.”

-

**2:45 AM**

_“Wait, how do we adopt a baby?”_

_Derek thinks about it for a second. “I think we go to the baby store?”_

_“But it’s nighttime!” Stiles cries. “It’s probably closed now!”_

_Derek pats him on the head. “It’s okay. We’ll go first thing in the morning. That way, we’ll beat the - hic - crowd and get the best one.”_

_“You’re a genius.”_

-

**1:20 AM**

“Okay, you’re cut off,” someone who looks oddly like Scott says, taking Derek’s drink away.

“You can’t do that! My mom said never to waste food or drinks and I still have so much left!” Derek argues. “Also, tell your Scott #2 to stop. When did we get two of you anyways?”

“Yeah, bro, you can’t waste alcohol,” Stiles says wisely. He tries to reach out for the drink but Scott #1 -- the rude one -- does something with magic and suddenly, the red cup is gone.

“Woah, when did Scott #1 learn magic?” Derek whispers to Stiles.

“I think Scott #2 taught him.”

“True. Okay, Scott #2 can stay,” Derek declares. “I’m the birthday boy and what I say goes.”

“Huzzah!” Stiles crows.

“Yeah, you’re cut off too,” Scott #1 says and takes Stiles’s cup away but Stiles doesn’t even care. In fact, he smiles happily at Scott #1 and then winks at Derek.

Derek grins dopily and elsewhere, Scott #1 and Scott #2 facepalm.

-

**2:05 AM**

_“You’re my bestest friend, Stiles.” Derek says. “I wish - hic - I wish we could just be one, y’know?”_

_“Like one person? Dude, I’m not sure that’s a good idea. That’s too much awesome in one person. The world isn’t ready for that.”_

_Derek nods wisely. “You’re right. Okay we can be two people. But we should like be one unit. Like a furniture unit. Oh, oh, like a bookcase! You’re the shelf and I’m the, um, like the case without any shelves. So we’re both kinda useless but when you put me and you together, we can be a bookcase!”_

_Stiles claps his hands. “I’d love to be bookshelves with you! But, like who can we get to be the books?”_

_Derek thinks about that for a second, before snapping his fingers. “Babies!”_

_“Babies are books?”_

_“Yeah, like we can get a bunch of babies and they can be the books on our bookcase and all together we’d be the prettiest bookcase in the world!”_

_Stiles nods with a big smile on his face. “Yes, and we should be the classy bookcase. Like not some shitty Ikea Billy case. We should be an elegant, hand-crafted mahogany bookcase.”_

_“ Yes! ” Derek agrees. “Wait, but we don’t have girl parts. How can we have books without girl parts?”_

_Stiles gasps loudly, jumping in his spot. “We should adopt the books!”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“Dude, admit it! We’d be great parents!”_

-

**The next afternoon, 2:33 PM**

Derek opens his eyes for less than a second before he shuts them, yanking the blanket over his head and curling up in a fetal position. Too much brightness, too much sun, too much everything. Jesus Christ, what the hell did he do last night?

He lays in bed for a solid twenty minutes, trying to get his head to stop feeling like it wants to melt into a puddle, before pushing the blanket off and slowly opening his eyes.

“Did I drink my entire apartment last night?” he asks, not expecting anyone to answer.

Which is why he jumps when he hears Laura snicker and say, “Um, yeah. Also, Stiles is here.”

At that, Derek immediately sits up, heart thudding so loudly he’s sure Laura can hear. “Stiles is here?”

“Stiles is here.”

“Why?!”

Laura raises a brow at him and motions to the living room. “I think you should see for yourself. You should probably put some pants on first though.”

Derek frowns, but does as she says, hands shaking the whole time. He tries to think of what happened the night before but comes up short. Truthfully, he doesn’t even know how he ended up in bed. All he can remember is being out on the balcony with Stiles and drinking. A lot.

He doesn’t know what he’s expecting when he gets to the living room but he can honestly say that a black husky puppy with a red and silver bow around his neck, jumping up at the sight of Derek isn’t it. The puppy runs straight to Derek, tumbling into his legs, hopping onto its back feet and reaching up.

“What the--,” Derek asks, leaning down to pick up the puppy, checking to see if it’s a girl or boy. It’s then that he notices Stiles standing in the corner, biting his lips with nervousness. “Stiles, why is there a dog?”

Laura snorts. “Um, as much as I’d love to watch this happen, I’ll give you two some time.” She winks at him before whisking off into her room. Stiles clears his throat, fingers fidgeting and looking oddly out of place in an apartment he should be very comfortable with.

Derek looks between the puppy and Stiles, still stunned.

The silence stretches over for too long before Derek finally clears his throat. “So, the puppy is for…?”

“That’s Leia,” Stiles squeaks. Derek frowns, because that name sounds weirdly famil--

“Oh my god,” he groans, squeezing his eyes shut from the embarrassment as the memories from last night flood his brain.

“I--you--the baby store was closed today but I remembered Deaton had the puppy and she always reminded me of you whenever I saw her and I went this morning after to see if she was still there because then it would be a sign, y’know, from like the universe. And she was! She was there and Deaton was there and I was there and all I could think of was you and what we talked about last night and it just made sense. Oh, happy birthday, by the way,” Stiles rambles, eyes widening in horror at the word vomit.

Something like hope flutters in Derek’s chest. “So you got me Leia?”

“I-I don’t think we’re ready for Luke or Natalia, but oh Jesus, I really didn’t think this through, did I?” Stiles trails off, looking mortified. Derek smiles slightly, clutching Leia tighter to himself.

“We?” Derek asks, just to be a little shit, but his smile grows bigger when Stiles flushes. “I don’t remember being asked to be a ‘we’.”

Stiles narrows his eyes at him. “Today’s Christmas, asshole. You can’t just read between the lines and save me the embarrassment?”

Derek smirks. “It’s my birthday first. I can do whatever I want.”

Stiles snorts, shuffling his feet adorably. He peers at Derek, giving him a thoughtful look. “Technically, you already asked me to be a bookcase with you remember?”

Derek looks at him, bemused, before it clicks and he flushes. “Oh fuck off.”

Stiles gasps, covering Leia’s tiny ears. “Language, Derek! We have highly impressionable minds here!”

“I hate you.”

“Liar, liar,” Stiles sings.

“For the record, I don’t want to be bro parents with you,” Derek murmurs, staring intently into Stiles’s eyes.

“That’s cool. I don’t either,” Stiles whispers, all shy and cute. He scratches Leia behind the ear, making her yip happily. Derek leans closer to Stiles, shifting just slightly so Leia doesn’t get smushed between them. “I guess I’ll settle in being real parents with you someday.”

“I’m sorry it took me so long,” Stiles admits sheepishly. “I guess I never really let myself hope that I could have you. It was just easier to keep looking elsewhere; it hurts less when someone you’re not really into rejects you.”

Derek looks down at Leia, heart full of warmth and happiness. “I’m glad you tried one more time. I have a feeling it’ll be the last time you’ll have to.”

They grin at each other and Derek finally feels it; that sense of completeness that he’s been aching for.

“Happy birthday, Derek.”

“Merry Christmas, Stiles.”


End file.
